little_elementaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tales are now Ruined!?
Summary Transcript (now in the lunchroom with the older kids) (Robin enters playing a pan-flute) Robin:(stops playing the pan-flute)Hark, me lords, and listen ye well, forsooth, my friends I have tales to tell! Beast Boy: Why are you doing this bro like that one time!? Robin: For stories for those idiots right there! (Jinx, See-More, Mammoth and Billy look at Robin) Robin: Canst thou not see, my lord?(plays music) Peanut: Nice job on the pan-flutes! Cloud E.: Yeah! He's so good at those! Toasty: I thought he was wearin- Jinx: A man diaper? Robin: This is not a man diaper!(clears throat) I am a bard here to excite thee with tales of adventure and morality! Because thee of thee adventure! Mammoth: He bard! Do you go pee-pee in that man diaper? Billy:(laughs) Robin I don't pee-pee in my pants! I will read stories! Raven: Isn't that what you always do? Starfire: Yeah Robin! Robin: And you never listen! Sweetie: I listen! Velvet: I agree with you Sweetie! Robin: So I'm engaging the actresses to trick you into learnin- See-More:(groans)Why do you do that and also what's wrong with our morals? Robin: Basically everything... Toasty: Can we get some snacks? Robin: Snacks? Funny you say that? I'll give you a story that kids love snacks so much they almost died! Mammoth: Are you talking about Hansel and Gretel? Billy: Yeah let us tell it! Robin: No! A bard can do it!(Mammoth pushes him out of the way) Billy: Once upon a time two children(shows story)Hansel and Gretel ate too many food and got kicked out of the house! Hansel(Mammoth): I told you not to eat those snacks! Gretel(Billy): Maybe you should have shared our food! (Hansel and Gretel's stomachs growl) Hansel(Mammoth): Well, great! Now we're starving! Gretel(Billy): Does that mean we do that dance?(he may be talking about the pee-pee dance) Hansel(Mammoth): Dude, I heard there's witches around here! Gretel(Billy):(screaming)(hugs on Mammoth) Witch(Gizmo): Oh you children must be hungry!(Hansel and Gretel scream)Yoo-hoo little children! You must be starving! Why not have a bite of my candy house! Hansel(Mammoth): Don't you live in their? Witch(Gizmo): Well, yeah! This is mein house! Gretel(Billy): Don't you get hairs stuck in the walls!? Witch(Gizmo):(hair gets stuck on the wall)Perhaps, there is a bit of hair here and there, yeah! Hansel(Mammoth): Who cares if there's hair!(throws Gretel on the roof)Look at those gumdrops! Gretel(Billy): Ah! Alright we'll eat your house! (Hansel and Gretel begins to pick candy out of the house) Witch(Gizmo): These foolish children have no idea I lure them to be eaten! I am so hungry, but they'll make quite a meal!(laughs) Witch(See-More): Yoo-hoo! Little children! You cannot start a meal with desert! Why not try an appetizer instead? Hansel(Mammoth): Wait witch! Witch(See-More): What? Just call me breakfast witch instead of witch! Gretel(Billy): We haven't tried..Syrup! Syrup! Syrup! Witch(See-More): Well ya get to try it now! (Hansel and Gretel go in the syrup fountain) Witch(Gizmo): Hey! They're going to eat my house, you old bag! Witch(See-More): I think they should decide! Witch(Jinx): Yoo-hoo!(flies on a broom)Do not fill up on breakfast little children! Try my meat and potato house! Gretel(Billy): I love potatoes! Hansel(Mammoth): I love meat! Witch(Gizmo): Ah! You witches are making the children I lure here! I'm starving! Witch(See-More): Don't blame us if the children refuse to eat your hairy candy! Witch(Gizmo):(gasps)How dare you speak to my candy in such way!(slaps one of the witches) (The witches fight and fail to notice Hansel and Gretel eat the houses) Hansel(Mammoth):(gets poison in his stomach along with Gretel)I don't feel so good! Gretel(Billy): Me too! (Hansel and Gretel go wild) Witches(Gizmo, See-More and Jinx):(screaming)(Hansel and Gretel eat them) Mammoth:(stops showing story)So Hansel and Gretel had a good time! Billy: The moral of the story is "Don't make your house out of food, that's stupid!" Robin: That's not a moral! Sweetie: That was kinda funny actually! Toasty: Besides can I go home! Robin: You can't leave here until I told you a story about a girl that can't leave her tower! This is story about a girl that had long ha- See-More: Oh that story!(pushes Robin)I'll tell you a story!(shows story)Once upon a time there was someone named Rapunzel that was trapped in a tower so the prince's came to rescue her or him! Prince(Billy): Yo! Rapunzel! Let me get on that tower! See-More:(the prince climbs up)So he or she was gifted with long(prince notices)fingernails! Prince(Billy):(screaming)(fell down on the floor) Rapunzel(See-More):(groans)Come on! Are you gonna rescue me!? Prince(Billy): Nah! I'm good! Rapunzel(See-More): It's the nails isn't it! Prince(Billy): Can't you just cut them!? Rapunzel(See-More): But what will you do to rescue me!? Prince(Billy):(shudders) They're just so gross! Rapunzel(See-More): You idiots are worthless! Forget it! I'll escape myself! Ninja Style!(cuts nails, make them look like claws, changes outfit and goes down the towers wall) Prince(Gizmo): Hey! I want to be with ya! Plus I got you this nail file! Rapunzel(See-More):(rips the prince's clothes to shread)None of these people are gonna cage this tiger again! See-More: So Rapunzel had a awesome life! He or she had fingers that you can't stop!(stops showing story)So the moral of the story is "Forget people that hate you! Get paid!"(makes money rain) Sweetie, Velvet, Cloud E., Peanut and Toasty: Get the money get the cash! Robin: YOU IDIOTS ARE RUINING THESE TALES! Jinx: I quite enjoy that tale of Rapunzel! Beast Boy: Man, are these people awesome! Cyborg: Dude! Can we eat now! Raven: Yeah! Robin: Well not yet! I have another story about eating! Listen names and interrupt not my story my hands are in glory! It's about a girl in a hood who saw a large wo- Jinx: Oh, little red ridding hood!(pushes Robin)I can tell you a story about a wolf and her brother!(shows story)Once upon a time, little red riding wolf and her dumb brother were giving food to their grandma! But sadly her brother ate all of the food for grandma so they went to a supermarket! Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Why did you eat all the snacks!? That was for grandma! Wolf Brother(Billy): Well, I was hungry! So I wanted food! Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx):(sigh)Can you just eat a human for once? Wolf Brother(Billy): No! I'm a vegetarian! I eat every single vegetable! (Little Red Riding Wolf and her brother get kicked out of the supermarket and Little Red Riding Wolf's stomach growls) Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Sadly I'm hungry! Great..... Wolf Brother(Billy): Look over- Wait is that a hunter spying on us!? If it is then we're doomed!(hugs on Little Red Riding Wolf because he's scared) Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): It is a hunter, but the only way to get him is hunting him!(a hunter tries to catch her, but she avoids it)WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Wolf Brother(Billy): Me? Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): No! That guy!(looks at the hunter)Hey! What are you doing here!? Hunter(See-More): Oh, and what a lovely wolf! You're helping your grandma so... Wolf Brother(Billy): Sister! Can we eat him? Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Don't even think about it! Hunter(See-More): To be quite honest, I need to do my job! Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Are you sure about that...? Hunter(See-More): Yeah, I'll get ya in a little bit...(runs away from Little Red Riding Wolf)I can't believe I just talked to a wolf! Ahhhh! Wolf Brother(Billy): So sister! Can we go to a mall? Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): I hate you... I want to know that person better! Wolf Brother(Billy): Didn't you forget! Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Well yeah! And he's already gone!(running towards the hunter) Wolf Brother(Billy): Wait for me!(running towards the hunter as well) (the hunter runs until Little Red Riding Wolf and her brother surround him) Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Surrender now for a......kiss! Hunter(See-More): Why would I eve-(Little Red Riding Wolf kisses him) Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx):(stomach growls) Hunter(See-More): You hungry? Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Very hungry! Wolf Brother(Billy): Does thi- Little Red Riding Wolf(Jinx): Go away brother besides I have an idea! We can that grandma that isn't anything related to me the we can eat! Jinx: So her and the hunter ate the grandma!(stops showing story)So the moral of the story is "Don't even listen to your brother go with someone else!" Robin:(plays the pan-flute)(groans) I've failed as a bard! All except Robin: That's not true! We learned in Hansel and Gretel that eat healthier, we learned in Rapunzel be independent, and Little Red Riding Hood we learned to be responsible! Jinx, See-More, Mammoth and Billy: But best of all you wear man diapers! All:(laughs) The end Trivia * See-More's tale was a parody of Rapunzel! * Mammoth and Billy's tale was a parody of Hansel and Gretel! * Jinx's tale was a parody of Little Red Riding Hood! * Gizmo made cameos in two tales! * This is Toasty's first appearance! * In Jinx's tale Billy's outfit was the same as the end of the TTG episode Scary Figure Dance! * See-More doesn't know if Rapunzel is a boy or a girl! * This is the first time that is mentioned that Robin is good at pan-flutes! * This is only with the older kids, however Gizmo makes a appernace in two tales! * This is a parody of a TTG episode Grube's Fairytales just a little different! * In Billy and Mammoth's tale Gizmo, See-More and Jinx are witches! * In See-More's tale Gizmo and Billy are prince's! * In Jinx's tale Billy was her brother while See-More was a hunter! Category:Episodes Category:Scripts